Lullaby
by xxcabalinaxx
Summary: LOGAN/ERIK. Written for a prompt on LJ's xmen-firstkink. "Erik is an omega. Logan is his alpha. Go!" Contains slash, mpreg, alpha/omega dynamics.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "Lullaby"

**Author:** xxCabalinaxx

**Rating:** Teen

**Fandom:** X-Men: First Class, X-Men Origins:Wolverine

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. I'm just playing around in the Marvel sandbox for a while.

**Warnings:** Slash, Mpreg, Alpha/Omega dynamics

**Summary:** Written for a prompt on LJ's xmen-firstkink. "Erik is an omega. Logan is his alpha. Go!"

**Author's Note: **_Ok, for the sake of this story, we're going to pretend that Erik and Charles never met Logan during the recruiting montage. And this starts after the movie. AU-No divorce! Also, this is my first X-Men fic and my first attempt to write something remotely like the Omega-verse, so if things aren't exactly according to Omega canon, try to give me a little leeway and feel free to make suggestions on what I could do to make things better. _

**PROLOGUE**

"I'm Charles Xavier. This is Alex Summers-"

"Go fuck yourselves." The man didn't even look at them. Just stared ahead and puffed on his cigar and sipped his liqueur.

Alex and Charles shared a look and figured that was it. They couldn't convince someone to come with them if he wouldn't even talk to them.

They turned to go back out the door when the man suddenly reached out and grabbed Charles' arm. Charles stared in mild surprise and reached out with his mind.

'_Him. Smells like Him. What the FUCK. Why does he smell like Him?'_

Charles couldn't get a full read on the mutants mind without digging deeper and that went against a lot of the moral mental codes that Charles lived by. "Excuse me?"

The mutant, _'Logan_', Charles' brain supplied, hadn't let go of Charles arm, but still hadn't said anything out loud. Charles raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to talk now."

The man looked skeptical, and for that matter, so did Alex who was giving Charles very clear, 'What the hell is going on?' vibes, but Charles ignored the younger man and stayed focused on Logan.

Logan dropped his arm and glanced around the bar. "Not here."

He drained his glass and held the cigar between his teeth. He stood and pulled a few bills from his wallet and dropped them on the bar and promptly exited the building, clearly expecting Charles and Alex to follow. Charles looked over at Alex, who shrugged helplessly at him, and they went out the door after Logan.

They walked in line with Logan down the street to a shitty motel that was a few blocks from the bar. Logan went straight to a room at the end of the row and unlocked the door, gesturing them inside.

The room was dimly lit, quality lighting, and while it wasn't dirty per se, it was not a place that Charles would pick for himself.

Logan settled into a chair by the window, legs stretched out in front of him. He tapped the butt of the cigar on a glass ashtray and inhaled deeply.

Alex hesitantly sat on the bed. Charles chose to stay standing, hands in his pockets. He did his best to appear at ease, but he was desperately wishing that Erik was here with him instead of Alex. Not that Alex wouldn't be useful if things went south. His battle skills and control over his mutation had greatly increased since they'd pulled him from solitary confinement, and even more so since Cuba, but this situation was definitely more Erik's style than Charles'.

Damn Charles and his logical thinking that someone should stay behind at the mansion with the children.

It was slow going, but after returning home from Cuba, plans to transform the mansion in Westchester from an almost empty museum of a building into a school and sanctuary for mutants were underway. And to run a school, you needed people.

In between many heated debates and arguments and training sessions, Erik and Charles had once again gone on the road with the list of coordinates from Cerebro. This time around though, they weren't looking for people to help them fight. They were looking for anyone who could be of use to the school: students, teachers, staff, anyone.

And since Charles had stayed behind while Erik had gone to recruit the previous mutant on their list, it was Erik who stayed behind this time.

Charles was regretting that logic, but stared Logan square in the eye. Best to keep his cards close. "Why did you change your mind?"

Logan shifted. His distrust was obvious and it took him a moment to reply. "You smell like someone I know. And I want to know why."

Charles brushed against Logan's mind again, this time gently digging a little deeper. Bits and pieces of Logan's memories flashed across Charles' vision.

_Heat. Overwhelming heat and need and desire and want and nails raking across his skin. Lithe arms and legs wrapped around him. Bright eyes staring up at him. Moremoremore yesyesyes minemineMINE alwaysmine._

_His chest pressed closely to his mate's back, arms around his waist, gentle hands cupped around his mates belly._

_Standing outside, early morning light coming just up over the horizon in the Canadian wilderness. Cool air that doesn't feel so cool anymore as He comes out and tucks under his arm, a gentle kiss in greeting._

_Little feet pounding across the ground, rushing to meet him as he steps out of the truck. Swinging her up into his arms and tossing her into the air. Girlish squealing as blue eyes and love wait for him at the door._

Charles broke contact with Logan's mind with a snap and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god. It's-" He swallowed dryly. "It's Erik. You know Erik."

Logan stood up slowly. He wondered how this man, this Charles Xavier, knew what he'd been thinking, but stranger things had happen and he kept his cool. "Yes."

"How do you know Erik?" Charles and Erik had spent a significant amount of time together, talking about a multitude of subjects, including Erik's past. But, he had never mentioned anyone named Logan, or anything that Charles had seen in Logan's mind.

Logan puffed on his cigar and turned to look out the window. "He's my omega."

And suddenly, so many things made sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** "Lullaby"

**Author:** xxCabalinaxx

**Rating:** Teen

**Fandom:** X-Men: First Class, X-Men Origins:Wolverine

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. I'm just playing around in the Marvel sandbox for a while.

**Warnings:** Slash, Mpreg, Alpha/Omega dynamics

**Summary:** Written for a prompt on LJ's xmen-firstkink. "Erik is an omega. Logan is his alpha. Go!"

**Author's Note: **_Forgot to mention in the first part, this is a crossover of sorts with X-Men Origins: Wolverine. It will probably make a lot more sense if you've seen that. It is of course, heavily modified to fit this story ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE: 1948<strong>

The first 'mission' that Stryker sends them on after he pulls Logan and Victor out of military prison is some sort of reconnaissance trip that brings them to somewhere in Germany. Stryker didn't tell them exactly what they were looking for. Only that the deserted and partially destroyed medical complex was worth investigating and to spread out and report back if they found anything. Well, that was nice and specific and oh so helpful.

Logan rolled his eyes as the rest of the men on the team split up and started to make their way through the rubble. This was useless in his opinion. Any of these alphas were more inclined to shoot first and ask questions later. Reconnaissance was not part of their code. It would take a miracle to find anything useful in this wasteland.

It was an odd sight, this place they were in. It was the size of a small town. Some of the buildings were in perfect condition, some were completely demolished. The rest were somewhere in between; broken windows, sunken in roofs, chunks of concrete walls missing after explosives had come through.

Luckily for Logan, the building he was walking through on the western side of the complex was in almost perfect condition. There were a few busted windows and some doors had come off their hinges, but other than that the structure was stable.

He didn't really know what to expect as he went through the rooms and hallways, but Logan felt very confident that that he could handle whatever he came across. Having bone claws and being just about indestructible did have it's advantages.

Still, Logan's brain couldn't even come up with something that would cause his tags to levitate out in front of him, chains dangling loosely around his neck.

His tags were pulling to the right, so Logan went right. He shoved open a door and found what looked more like a very small dormitory than a hospital room. There was a bed against the far wall under a small window. A dresser and a table with a chair were the only other things in the room.

That wasn't what made him stop in his tracks.

There was a person in there.

He sniffed a little harder. An alive person was in there.

Logan stood in the center of the room and rotated slowly, his gun at the ready. There was no closet for someone to hide in. There was nothing that would provide coverage; the table was too small and Logan could see all the way under the bed.

Under the bed. He looked again and saw what looked like a trap door. His curiosity got the better of him and it took Logan a few minutes to rearrange the furniture so he could get to the door in the floor.

The metal handle on the door was vibrating, odd, yes, but not nearly on the same level as the horror Logan felt when he pulled open the trap door to find a teenaged kid buried alive in a glass coffin beating weakly at the roof of his container.

The glass box was sealed shut with some silicone like substance, but it was thick and Logan's bone claws broke through it easily. Logan ignored the wave of omega pheromones that had built up in the hole and hauled the gasping teenager up by the collar of his shirt. Logan held him upright as the kid took in great gasping gulps of air.

Once the kid had caught his breath and drained all the water from the canteen Logan had been carrying, Logan hoisted him up and helped him stand. The boy was obviously a teenager but Logan couldn't pinpoint his exact age by looks alone. The kid was skinny, borderline emaciated, and the thin shirt and pants he was wearing hung off his shoulders and hips.

"What's your name, kid?"

The kid coughed and stared at Logan with still fearful eyes. "Erik."

At least the kid understands English. "How old are you?"

"Achtzehn." Erik answers.

So the kid understands English, but he can't speak it? Great.

A moment later Erik adds, "Eighteen. I'm eighteen."

Oh thank god. Logan did not want to have to play charades with this kid.

Huh, Logan thought a second later. No accent. Kid was good.

Logan looked toward the door of the small room. "Look, my name's Logan. I'm on a special ops team with the U.S. army. You ready to get out of this dump?"

Erik nodded and followed Logan mutely out the door.

As they exited the building, the silence for some reason irked Logan. "How long have you been here, kid?"

"I've been here for a year. Before that he kept me in Poland for three years."

Logan helped Erik up and over the rubble surrounding the building. "'He' who?"

Erik didn't answer right away and stopped walking once he was over the heap of debris. "Schmidt."

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but Logan couldn't place it. Someone Stryker had referenced to at some point or another.

It was easy to see that even just saying that name make Erik upset, and the stress pheromones that Erik was releasing was starting to get to Logan. Extreme circumstances, like being buried alive, that caused high levels of stress could trigger an unexpected heat in Omegas and right now, going into the first stages of heat would only lead to disastrous results at their temporary base.

Logan figured the best way to stave off Erik's stress-heat was to keep him talking and hopefully get him to relax. "So, kid, how many-"

"My name's Erik."

"So, Kid, how many languages do you know?"

Erik rung his hands together anxiously, like he was looking for something to hold on to. "I can speak English, German, and Polish fluently. My French and Russian is passable, and I can understand some Spanish and Portuguese."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "That's impressive."

"Yes, well, Schmidt thought it was important for me to be _well-educated_."

Erik was barefoot and starting to limp. Logan gradually slowed to a pace that was easier for the kid to keep up with. He wasn't a complete asshole. Well, not all the time at least. "What did this guy want with you anyway?"

"Because I'm like you." Erik said while looking down at the ground.

Logan stopped. "Excuse me."

Erik looked up and met Logan's eyes. He lifted his left hand and uncurled his fingers. Logan's dog tags vibrated against his chest and lifted up out into the air again. The gun slung over Logan's shoulder lifted away from his back a few inches.

"I'm like you. He said I was special and that I had to be trained." The gun lowered and the tags dropped. Logan slowly tucked them back into his shirt collar. There was something unnerving in the undertone of that sentence.

"So, what? You control metal?"

Erik nodded.

They didn't say very much for the rest of the walk out of the complex and the mile distance back to base, but Logan could see that some of the tension in Erik's shoulders had eased. Logan directed Erik to one of the tents that had been set up with cots inside. Logan pointed at a cot at the back, "You can use that one for now," and rifled through his pack for something for the kid to eat.

Erik eyed the jerky that Logan handed him warily. Logan rolled his eyes. "It's not gonna kill ya. Just eat it."

Erik nibbled at the edge and when the taste wasn't horrible, started to eat with a bit more enthusiasm.

Logan took a deep breath and then stopped himself halfway through. Erik was definitely more settled than before, but he was still giving off pheromones like crazy and Logan's instincts were telling him to claim the kid before anyone else got back.

No, bad idea. Bad timing. Forget the fact that the kid was way more attractive than he should be. Erik was barely legal. Legal yes, but he was still a kid in Logan's eyes.

But, he smelled so freaking good.

Logan heard footsteps and looked toward the tent opening. He saw Wade and Bradley walk by, quickly followed by Wraith and Victor. Guess the rest of the boys were back. Wonderful. He muttered a quick, "You stay here," at Erik and stalked out of the tent.

Stryker was holding court at the head of the group and they all turned to look at him as he emerged. Victor was the first one to sense something was off. More like he was the first one to smell that something was off. Damnit. Logan had forgotten to take into account that he probably had Erik's scent on him.

"Who you got in there with ya, Jimmy?" Victor was practically purring.

If Logan had hackles, they'd be standing straight up. "No one," Logan growled.

The attention shifted from him to the tent behind him. Logan glanced over his shoulder to see Erik swaying in the tent opening. He was flushed and shivering, holding onto the thick fabric of the tent to stay upright. And those pheromones that the kid had been giving off since Logan had found him had increased tenfold.

The kid was going into a full blown heat.

Fuck.

Logan stepped back until Erik was right behind him and mostly hidden from view. He saw Victor and Zero start to advance. Erik's scent was getting to them.

Erik reached out weakly towards Logan, his fingers making light contact with Logan's shoulder blade. Erik didn't know who any of these alphas were and he didn't want to. He just felt like his skin was on fire and like his blood was burning from the inside out.

"Logan," he whispered. "Make it stop. Please, please." Logan would help him, right? Erik had no one else he could turn to. Schmidt had left him to die in that glass coffin. His mother was dead. He had assumed long ago that the same had happened to his father. Logan had been the one to pull him out of hell. Maybe he would help now too.

Logan could see Victors nails start to elongate and Wade reach for his sword hilt.

Logan snarled and crouched slightly in a defensive position, teeth bared in a snarl and claws extended. "Nobody is touching him. He's mine."

Logan didn't know how to interpret the cruel and sardonic smile that Stryker was giving him, but Logan felt Erik just about collapse against him and suddenly he had bigger things to deal with. Like getting Erik the fuck out of here and finding a safe place to get through the next week.

Logan retracted his claws and turned to pull Erik close against his side. He didn't trust any of those sons of bitches and he wasn't taking any chances. He ushered Erik over to one of the jeeps and lifted the kid up into it, hopping into the driver's seat himself.

"I'll be back in two weeks." Logan told Stryker as he drove out of base.

Fantastic, Logan thought as he made for the nearest city. Logan had just done exactly what he had not wanted to do.

He'd just claimed himself an omega.


End file.
